


Valkyrie

by CrystalMoonlightI



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Pre-Volume 3 (RWBY), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMoonlightI/pseuds/CrystalMoonlightI
Summary: Jaune is sick and tired of being told he doesn't deserve his place at Beacon. He finally snaps and walks away from all of the snide comments, only to be stopped by Nora. It turns out that his teammate has plenty of nice things to say about him. In fact, she cares about him far more than he realizes... (Jaune and Nora. Oneshot for now! From the writer of 'Compassion'.)





	Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun the other day when I wrote more RWBY. I had so much fun in fact that I was tempted to put out some more. This little one is interesteing, because it started out as something totally different in the concept stage.
> 
> Anyway, are you looking for something short and sweet? Enjoy! This one's for you. I also have something else for those of you who enjoy Jaune stories as well. If you like this one then why not check out my page?

"You're better than this, Jaune. Don't let those jerks from Team Cardinal bother you."

It was easy for Nora to say that. She was far stronger - far better prepared for combat than he could ever could be. All Jaune wanted to do was curl up in a corner and vanish from the academy. Time and again he'd let down his friends and teammates.

And time and again, just like today, Nora Valkyrie had plucked him off the ground and brushed him down.

"Thanks Nora," Jaune answered as he nursed his split lip with a damp tissue. "You're always picking me up when you don't need to."

"But I do," the thunderous girl answered, gifting him a playful salute, "Cuz you're my friend. 'N you should be waaaay nicer to yourself."

Jaune gave a hopeless sigh and began to walk away. "I sometimes wonder why I came here. It's been a whole semester and I've learned nothing."

Despite the huntsman-in-training's desire to be left alone, Nora stuck to his heels and wouldn't allow him to wallow in his ineptitude. "Well I happen to think you're a nice guy... kinda swell, actually," she followed up, wraping an arm around his shoulder. "But don't tell Ren I said that..."

* * *

It'd been three months since that day.

"Why'd you guys think a girl like Nikos hangs around with a waste of space like him?"

Another day and another round of snide comments. Jaune couldn't even sit in the cafeteria and eat his lunch without somebody making fun. He'd been poking at the peas on his plate for what felt like forever. Anything at this point to drown out all of the people who were so intent on bringing him down.

"A nobody like you doesn't even deserve to be here, Arc. Did you pay your way into Beacon or something?"

That was the last straw.

Jaune set aside his food and left his seat. He wasn't going to sit around here and take it any longer.

"Hey... wait up!"

Nora could call out to him from across the hall all she wanted. He wasn't going to stop for anyone - not with how he felt right now.

He was already back to team JNPR's dorm before Miss Valkyrie caught up.

"What's the matter with you? I was only trying to make sure you were okay!"

There came a huff from Nora as she shut the door and kicked off her boots.

"Just-" Jaune hid his face in his hands. "Leave me be. Please?"

"No I won't," Nora insisted - hands on hips. "Not until you tell me what in the heck's been going on with you. Everyone's worried, Jaune. Me. Ren. Pyrrha. And you keep blocking us out. What's happened? You can tell me..."

How many times now? How many times had Jaune Arc been told he was useless by his fellow students? Once? Twice? Five times? More? At this point he'd lost track. And likewise... he was sick of it. That was why, every night for weeks now, he'd dedicated himself to training with Pyrrha. Slowly but surely he'd been getting better. One sword swing and parry at a time. But he needed more. Something bigger. Something grander. He wouldn't stop being a laughing stock until he proved himself once and for all.

And if Nora wanted to know so badly what was going through his head... he'd tell her.

"I challenged Penny Polendina to a sparring match before the Vital Festival starts.

Nora was livid with laughter, practically rolling around on the ground with the hilarity. But therein was the issue.

"You're joking, right? Gawwwd Jaune that's so funny."

Jaune stood tall, dusted off his hoodie and remained stern and sturdy.

"I'm not kidding. I was serious when I asked her the other day."

One second. That was all it took for Nora to stop laughing like she'd heard a punchline at a Downtown comedy festival. Her eyes widened to twice their normal size and she grabbed Jaune by the shoulders. That glint in her gaze? Fear. Jaune had seen it enough times in his own reflection to know it too well.

"B-But why? Did you fall and whack your head or something? Jaune... this is Penny! You know! Suuuper strong! Big flying swords and c-raaazy fighting moves. If you have a match against her she'll kick your-"

"We don't know that for sure." Jaune backed off into his own little corner of the room. And thankfully the rest of Team JNPR weren't here to offer their two Lien, either. He held his ground, even while Nora looked so... worried. "The only way I can prove to everyone that I'm not useless is to show it with my own two hands."

"Jaune... c'mon." Nora's expression dropped into an unusually cloudy arrangement. She offered her hand, only to have him politely nudge it away. With that, she only doubled down and broke his personal space bubble. From gloomy to strong-willed quicker than a dust flash. "You are _not_ useless. Think about it, 'kay? Ozpin wouldn't have made you our team leader unless he saw something good in you. The guy's really smart after all."

"My mind's made up." Jaune insisted, only to have Nora snatch up his hand and hold it tightly. He turned away to hide the heat in his cheeks. "I'm going to do this. If I don't then... what's the point of all this? All of Pyrrha's hard work... you and Ren cheering me on. I feel like such a charity case."

_Smack!_

Jaune's word spun in a circle - his vision went in on itself. By the time he shook the sudden impact against his cheek clear, Nora had broken away. She looked him face-to-face with fire - punching her fists together like the one woman army she was.

_You-You hit me._

The blonde nursed his stinging skin.

"Oh. My. Goodness! Would you _listen_ to yourself? Jaune! You're talented! Sure you're not great with a sword but- Okay! Look at it like this. You can see the way a battle's gonna go at a glance. Even the gals in Team RWBY don't have that kinda thing figured out. You. Use. Your. Head. Dummy."

"And I guess-" Nora took a deep breath - ablaze and determined like always. "I guess that's why you're... pretty damn awesome to be around."

"What? Me?" Jaune froze up as Nora draped her arms around his shoulders. Her cheeks? Beat red. Her breathing? Kinda shaky. The way she was looking at him. _This is... a little too close,_ he reflected. _If someone comes in and sees us then we'll get into so much trouble._

"Yes, Jaune. You're kinda-" Nora trailed off in one of her frantic (oftentimes) loony rambles that she was known for. "You're not at all like Ren but that doesn't mean you're not awesome to be around. I mean not that I don't like Ren and all but maybe-"

"Errrr- Nora?" Jaune did his best to stop his teammate from trailing off before things got too weird. Thankfully, he caught her before she burst into a slew of laughter. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

_There's no way she has her eyes on a guy like me. I'm-_

"Well duh! I was wondering when you'd finally get it!"

Nora snorted with amusement and raised up on her tiptoes. She was so close now that Jaune could feel her breaths against his cheek. So warm. So gentle. And not to mention the sweet tinge of her body spray.

"I like you... Kinda like how I feel about Ren but... less in a twin brother way and more- You know what? C'mere!"

Nora toppled Jaune with her strength. Try as he might to keep himself steady, his sneakers slipped across the hardwood of the dorm room floor. There was nothing to grab onto. His bed was way too far out of reach.

_THUMP!_

Jaune stared into Nora's eyes - pinned with his back to the ground. She gave him a mischievous (if slightly goofy) wink and touched against the skin of his cheek with her fingertips.

"The next person that makes fun? I'll smack 'em for ya. That's a promise. Now... how about a smooch, oh great team leader of mine?"

"N-Nora," Jaune fought against a rogue spark of rising panic. His heartbeat picked up a thunderous chorus. Nora's nose booped against his. This blue eyes of hers held him in a spell like hypnosis. "What if someone sees us like this?"

"Fat chance," she giggled sweetly, edging closer and brushing her lips against Jaune's. The warmth of her body against his sent an amazingly powerful shiver across the surface of his skin. "I locked the door. And besides... Ren and Pyrrha won't be back from combat class until nine."

"So that means," Nora continued as she slid her hand beneath the fabric of Jaune's black hoodie. She rested her palm against his chest and purred like an exited cat... ready to catch her prey. "For the next two hours... I have you all to myself."

Their lips joined together. Two became one in a moment of perfect bliss. Jaune gave himself over to Nora's strength. He melted into the fiery-haired girl and gave his first (real) kiss to her.

"Muah..." Nora parted and licked her lips. Jaune was left stunned - another shiver shot across the base of his spine when Nora cuddled against his chest with a contented smile. There she stayed, her fingers linked with his in a tight knot. "You really should like yourself more, Jaune. Cuz there soooo much to like. Way more than you realize."

Overwhelmed by the lovely (if fleeting) instant they'd just shared, Jaune finally had it in him to give a genuine smile.

"I guess you might be right... about a few things. And Nora?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Ohhhh don't get all mushy on me. You're totally welcome!"

"Now," Nora batted her eyelids, giving the cheekiest grin. "How about we go to the cafeteria 'n get some coffee?"

"Soda," Jaune met her halfway. "We're all still recovering from the last time you had expresso."

"Awwwww! Booooring!"

Boring? Maybe. But safer? Oh yeah.

"Alrighty! Up we go!" Nora pulled Jaune to his feet. "We're going to grab more food! I'm hungry again. And don't you freak out for a second..."

A wink from the gorgeous girl.

"If anyone so much as bothers you... I'll break their legs."

** End? **

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Another story comes to a close. Did you enjoy it? Would you like to see more? Feel free to leave some feedback and let me know. I'm always open to ideas. As always, keep on supporting RWBY and I'll see you in the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks again for your time and continued support!


End file.
